


Returning Home

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's reflections now he is back at Erebor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Doorway, Choices and Fight" prompts
> 
> Three progressive drabbles

Standing in the doorway of Erebor for the first time in many years, Thorin had time to reflect on what had been achieved.  Despite the many setbacks, he had led his small band of dwarves (plus one hobbit burglar) back to their mountain.  He knew for sure his choice to leave Kili behind had been the right one; had he done otherwise they would not have found the vital keyhole.  Of course he was aware the fight to reclaim the mountain was not over, but he was confident whatever the cost it was worth it.  Thorin Oakenshield had come home.  
  
Blocking up the main doorway against those who would steal his gold and jewels had to be done.  There was no choice; he had to prevent the elves from taking the white diamonds, for none should have them but him.  As for sharing some of his wealth with Bard and his people because he supposedly gave his word; he had been forced to do so, he had no need to honour it.  All that he lacked was the Arkenstone, and he would fight anyone who sought to hide it from him.  This was his right as King of the Dwarves.  
  
Blasting through the doorway to join the battle and leading his dwarves onward was his true destiny.  He had made his choice, and though it might lead to either death or glory, there was no doubt in his mind as to the rightness of his final choice.  He did not know where this fight would take him, but he would not let even Azog the Defiler cause him to turn back.  The battle was engaged; his brave and loyal dwarves were following him one last time.  The heir of the House of Durin was at last coming into his kingdom.  



End file.
